


One Day

by a_lanart



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Community: consci_fan_mo, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-06
Updated: 2010-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lanart/pseuds/a_lanart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for consci_fan_mo 2008</p>
    </blockquote>





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> written for consci_fan_mo 2008

**Title:** One Day  
 **Author:** A Lanart  
 **Fandom:** Torchwood  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Spoilers:** Cyberwoman; kind of.  
 **Characters/pairings:** Ianto  
 **Disclaimer:** Aunty Beeb owns the Whoniverse

~*~

One Day

*

One Day, he would be able to leave all this behind. To forget the small slate plaque in the cold ground and remember warm arms wrapped around him. One day he would remember light and love and laughter and not the sickly sweet smell of blood and metal or the stench of burning flesh. One day the smell of fire and smoke would remind him of campfires and too much alcohol, not screams of pain and the agony of failure. One day there would be coffee with a genuine smile and no ulterior motive. One day, maybe; but not today.


End file.
